


Willing Voyage

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as my 1300th piece posted to AO3. I incorporated prompts left on my LJ yesterday including: "What do you mean, vanilla?" from <b>elmyraemilie</b>, "knackered" from <b>majmunka</b>, "both planned the same surprise" from <b>digthewriter</b> and "dancing to come" from <b>nia_kantorka</b>.</p>
<p>Blame the title on <a href="http://www.ruggenberg.nl/titels.html">this random title generator</a>. It's a laugh and a half.</p></blockquote>





	Willing Voyage

"I'll be back in a moment," Severus said, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder before heading toward the loo.

Draco snorted and took a drag off his cigarette. "You two are the most domestic gay couple I've ever seen. So vanilla."

"What do you mean, vanilla?" Harry asked, puzzled. 

"Do you even have a toy box?"

Harry blinked. They had a few things in the bedside table, of course, but whips and chains didn't excite him, thank you very much.

Draco didn't even wait for him to answer. "Knowing Severus, you fuck three times a week, always the same position. And there's a morning or evening blow job every day." Draco rolled his eyes. "I bet he even has the times arranged. 'Half eight: suck Potter off. Nine: begin brewing.' Boring."

"It's not like that, Draco," Harry hissed in irritation. "I'll have you know that—"

"What have you done this time, Draco?" Severus asked, taking his seat at the table again. 

"You know I can't resist teasing Harry." Draco smirked. "He's such an easy target."

Harry gritted his teeth, angry at himself for falling for Draco's taunts yet again. Though it did make him wonder if perhaps Severus had confided in Draco that he wasn't satisfied in the bedroom. He couldn't imagine it as Severus didn't like talking about their personal life with anyone. 

But he was closer to Draco than anyone except Harry himself.

Harry picked up his pint and finished it in one go. 

"In a hurry to get home?" Draco asked leadingly.

"Honestly, Draco," Severus chided. "I don't want to have to put you in detention."

"Bet Harry'd like that though."

Harry stood up and Draco held up his hands defensively, getting up and stepping away from the table. "Just having a laugh." He turned toward Severus, "I'll see you both next Wednesday for supper with Mother?"

"Yes, of course."

"Enjoy your evening." Draco gave a mock bow and left. 

"What a prat," Harry grumbled, sitting down again, and took Severus's stout, finishing it as well.

"You shouldn't let him needle you." Severus laid a hand on Harry's thigh and stroked lightly. "Shall we return home?"

"Yes, please." Harry tried not to think about the fact that thirty minutes from then was the time he fully expected they'd be having sex. 

Maybe it was time to mix things up a bit....

~*~

Harry stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The book he'd purchased was stashed in the back of the wardrobe but there were so many different suggestions in it, he'd had a wank after lunch, he'd been so turned on.

"What has you thinking so loudly at this hour?" Severus asked, his voice rough with sleep. 

"Am I too vanilla for you?" Harry blurted out before sighing and rolling to his side to face Severus. "Do I bore you?"

"Are you unhappy with our current arrangement?" Severus frowned. "Is that what Draco said to you?"

"Draco can piss off," Harry muttered. "I just want to know if I'm not kinky enough for you."

"I am well satisfied in bed as well as in other areas of our relationship." Severus took Harry's hand and brought it to his lips. "However, if you are interested in experimenting, I would enjoy exploring the possibilities with you." 

Harry exhaled slowly, his whole body relaxing. Wrapping himself around Severus, he said softly, "I got a book."

Severus chuckled and pulled him close. "Did you now?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed. "There were so many things I want to try, I don't know where to start."

"We shall begin at the beginning," Severus wrapped his cool fingers around Harry's growing erection, "and finish at the end." His other hand snaked around to the crease of Harry's arse.

"You told me you were knackered," Harry said, pressing his lips to Severus's rough jaw.

"That was before I knew you had plans for us to work our way though the _Wizard's Guide to Sexual Satisfaction_."

"You saw it?" Harry thought he'd hid the book well and Severus hadn't been home when he'd had it out.

"Not exactly." Severus looked away. "I purchased a copy myself last week after Draco hinted to me that you were the one unsatisfied in the bedroom. I had thought that perhaps we might explore some of the early chapters in the book."

Harry tweaked one of Severus's nipples and laughed at his look of outrage. "Draco is a rather shrewd businessman, selling us two copies of the same book."

"I shall speak to him." Severus rolled on top of Harry, pinning him to the bed. "In the meantime, let us practice something from chapter one: oral gratification."

"We're quite familiar—" Harry lost his train of thought for a moment when Severus slithered down the bed and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. "—with blow jobs."

Severus looked up at Harry, black eyes reflecting what little light there was in the dimly lit room. "You should know that I plan to be very thorough in our lessons until I am assured we will both receive a mark of Outstanding in every subject."

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Harry groaned when Severus sucked one of his balls into his mouth.

Severus pulled off with a wet 'pop' then crawled back up Harry's body, plunging his tongue into Harry's mouth. 

"I will have your body singing." Severus rocked his hips forward, their cocks sliding together. "You'll be writhing beneath me, dancing to come."

Harry was struck by the image presented but also reminded of this very same man ensnaring his senses with his words so many years before.

Reaching for Severus's nape, Harry pulled him closer until they were eye to eye and nose to nose.

"What if I want to hear you singing?" Harry leaned up and nipped Severus's lower lip. "Will you be willing to dance for me?"

"I would die for you," Severus whispered then crashed their mouths together, preventing Harry from saying, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my 1300th piece posted to AO3. I incorporated prompts left on my LJ yesterday including: "What do you mean, vanilla?" from **elmyraemilie** , "knackered" from **majmunka** , "both planned the same surprise" from **digthewriter** and "dancing to come" from **nia_kantorka**.
> 
> Blame the title on [this random title generator](http://www.ruggenberg.nl/titels.html). It's a laugh and a half.


End file.
